irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Shiv
Admiral Shiv is the admiral of a fleet that is currently located at the border of the Vraalskrith Confederacy and the Irken Empire. Shiv is a very tactically minded person, and often pulls off missions and assignments that to most other admirals would call impossible. Appearance Shiv is tall for an Irken, standing five foot four, and wears an incredibly advanced yellow and grey pilot's suit. Shiv has one green and one yellow eye, a yellow spotted PAK, and an odd antennae condition where his antennae seem to fold back over themselves. Shiv has black tattoos on his face and chest, put there in memory of the battle of Zirus Prime where he lost half of his entire fleet in a surprise attack. Shiv wears Irken Elite gauntlets with lines that signify his rank, and wears Irken Elite boots. Despite being in the bridge of a ship at all times, Shiv carries a handgun stolen from an encounter with an incredibly advanced alien ship on an intergalactic conquest plot. Personality Shiv has little regard for standard regulations, and often does things that are tactically brilliant but incredibly immoral, such as surgically inserting a crucial data canister into the squeedly spooch of a captain to deliver it to Irk. Shiv is incredibly cold, and really doesn't understand any sort of humor. He goes by a mentality where he takes actions to not just win the current battle, but stop all further battles and wars with complete decimation of the enemy. This has often gotten him in trouble with the Control Brains, as his fleet often kills races that might be used for slaves. History Shiv began standard military training after smeethood, but immediately excelled at tactics as well as piloting and command. After five Irken years of basic training, Shiv was sent as a cadet to a battle station in the far reached of the Empire to train, and after 10 years there, became a captain of a Viral Tank. After 15 years of service as a captain, Shiv was promoted to Admiral of his own fleet in preparation for war with the Vraalskrith. Shiv has served as an Admiral for many years, and has trained countless cadets that have long since graduated to become captains and navigators. Shiv has completed many missions that others have deemed impossible by using some odd and often immoral tactics. When Vax was demoted for deserting his mission, he was brought by Commander Mie to the station Shiv's fleet was defending. Shiv and Mie attempted to retrain Vax, who had been made a cadet once again. Shiv and Mie agreed that Vax was going to be a tough one to train, especially when Vax attacked his sparring partner after he already lost and the match ended. Shiv has, since then, continued to perform his normal duties, and has taken over 25 enemy planets in the name of the Irken Empire. Relationships *Commander Plag- Shiv and Plag knew each other well back when Shiv was merely a captain. They were friends, and Shiv was sad to see Plag go. *Commander Mie- Shiv respects Mie for her skill and ability to step up and walk in the shoes of Commander Plag, who set the bar high. The two seem to get along well. Mie respects Shiv as a superior. *Xisenin- Shiv thinks that Xisenin is crazy, but to a lesser extent than most people think. Shiv believes that, with a firm hand, Xisenin could be a good soldier. Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:The Irken Empire Category:Dangerous Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Other Irken Jobs Category:Males